<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sleepyheads by jonggigloss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037121">sleepyheads</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonggigloss/pseuds/jonggigloss'>jonggigloss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fluff collection(hopefully) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho is Whipped, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Song Mingi is Also Whipped, choi jongho falls asleep in his husband song mingis arms, i miss jonggi, jonggi, jonggi tag must flourish, jongho is baby ur honor, mingi is also baby ur honor, mingi plays w jonghos hair, wrote dis instead of goin to sleep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonggigloss/pseuds/jonggigloss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sleepy times w jonggi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fluff collection(hopefully) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>............... i need to control dis jonggi idea fountain before i write a 32 chapter fic on cute domestic things they'd do.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mingi was currently wrapped around Jongho as they watched the tv together, <em>Big Hero 6 </em>playing brightly on screen. Fingers gently combing through Jonghos thick and silky hair, Mingi hadn't even noticed Jongho had started falling asleep until his head had lolled slightly to the side. He startled and said shyly,</p><p>"<em>Sorry, that feels really nice</em>" </p><p>"<strong>No don't apologize baby, you enjoy having your hair played with, I'll take care of you, ok lovely ?</strong>" </p><p>"<em>mhmhm</em>" </p><p>Mingi goes back to running his fingers through Jongho's hair, movie forgotten for the moment, marveling at how silky soft it is, thinking it is the softest and, therefore most precious material to grace the universe.</p><p>Jongho makes little contented noises and hums that remind Mingi of a happy kitten, before Jongho turns on his side to bury his face in Mingi's chest right over his heart and gently falls asleep. Mingi, feeling a little sleepy himself, turns off the movie and continues playing with his baby's hair. Jongho's even and soft breathing and heartbeat, felt through Mingi's left hand, lulls him to sleep also.</p><p>They entangle their legs together and press each other close, seeking each other's warmth even in slumber. They awake refreshed and highly content to stay in and cuddle the rest of the day. This time with soft piano playing in the background, eventually, lulling them both to sleep soundly once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. all the lovely things(i'm in love with you)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>jongho getting sentimental when telling a slightly insecure mingi all the reasons he loves him. </p><p>or:<br/>jongho comforting mingi after that one horizon cb stage.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>as always i hurt myself the most when writing these.<br/>based off of mingi saying he's actually nervous all the time, in a sangi live. + that fucking mic flip. i oughta break it. anyways ! enjoy. i wrote this listening to hyeya so if it gets extra sad then oops</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>mingi felt slightly nauseous, and <em>suffocated</em>.</p><p>           he had overestimated the grip on the mic. that damned thing flew out of his grip, despite all the practice. he had at least finished his part with pride.</p><p>
  <em>but his mistake kept replaying over and over and over again. </em>
</p><p>he had not even heard jongho calling him, until he was right next to his ear screaming,</p><p>"MINGI HYUNG,"</p><p>he startled so badly he fell off his chair.</p><p>"god hyung i was just trying to ask you if you felt better from what happened..."</p><p>'I honestly could've done better. I mean I'm not beating myself up over it, but it really sucked.'</p><p>"aw, hyung it's okay",</p><p>jongho had helped him up from the floor and was now tracing up and down his back and over his shoulders, as if he could physically take away all of mingi's insecurities. jongho's company was more than enough to start melting away his nerves. they sat silently for a while with jongho playing with his hands and hair, even going as far as to sit down and guide mingi's head to lay in his lap. he was now gently tracing mingi's features, before he started softly saying,</p><p>"hyung, you know we all love you and admire you, right? nobody in the world would doubt your passion either."</p><p>'i know, lovely. i know." </p><p>but jongho, had more to say.</p><p>"all of us, hyungs and atiny, love your freckle. we adore the way you smile and your eyes disappear. we are absolutely in love, with your eyes, sharp and aggressive, but so so bright, and <em>starry.</em> you- hyung, hyung you're a phenomenon. you are loud and proud and clumsy and you make us all laugh with your spontaneousness, we don't react often because you catch us off guard. love the way you talk hyung, love your voice, love the way you rap and dance with fluidity and it's beautiful. you're beautiful, hyung. you make me so proud to be apart of ateez, you remind me everyday that I can meet my goals and even come to surpass them."</p><p>jongho did not realize he was combing through his hair more aggressively but no less gentle than before. he also did not realize he was rambling about mingi.</p><p>"i just- i just love you the most hyung. i could sit here all day and tell you all the things I love about you. all the things that make my heart beat faster in my chest and all the things that give me butterflies."</p><p>mingi looked up at jongho, surprised to hear his voice crack slightly at the end of his rambling, doing a slight double take at the tears welling in the younger's eyes. he sat up quickly and pulled jongho into his space, on his lap. jongho hiccuped and let himself be held. </p><p>'jongho. jjongie~~ look at me baby. look at me." </p><p>mingi squished his face and met jongho's gaze. the younger of the two laughing and wiping his eyes. they looked at each other a moment before jongho pat mingi's cheeks and kissed his forehead.</p><p>"yes hyung?"</p><p>'i love you too.'</p><p>jongho flushed the color of ripened tomatoes, his ears showing most of his blush.</p><p>mingi pulled jongho close to him once more, and whispered i love you too's into jonghos hair. they stayed like this for a little while longer before mingi took jongho's hand and held it.</p><p>"thank you, jongho, for loving me the most, even if you don't say it aloud. thank you for loving me in your own way. and thank you for making me feel better,"</p><p>jongho clung to him and swore to himself he would always be here for mingi. even when he wasn't physically with him. he would love him with all his heart from wherever life took him, wherever his job took him. he would remind him of all the lovely things he loves him for. </p><p>they would remind each other of all the lovely things<em>(they're in love).</em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>u r not alone ,,,, weeping @ d thought abt dis happening... theyre both..... baby</p><p> </p><p>@MINGIGLOSS on twt !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>